Domestic Bliss
by GirlyGeek
Summary: Anders realizes just how happy he is in his life with Apollo. Rated M just to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything pertaining to the Dragon Age franchise...unfortunately.

* * *

**Domestic Bliss**

* * *

"Welcome home, my love," Apollo called out from the kitchen upon hearing the familiar sound of the wine cellar door opening then closing. "I kept supper warm for you." He smiled lovingly when Anders shuffled tiredly into the kitchen. "Oh, my darling kitten..." he murmured while placing a large, meat pie on the wooden preparation table. "Long day?" he asked while placing a fork beside the plate. He did not bother with a chair. Anders would always sit on the table itself.

"A _very _long day," Anders said tiredly as he made his way to the table. "Amidst all the broken bones, stab wounds and various types of sickness, I also delivered two babies...the labors for which were no less than ten hours." His tired gaze fell to the savory-smelling pie. "You made this for me?" Anders asked with a soft smile. Though it had been a constant occurrence from the first moment he had moved into Apollo's home, Anders was still always so taken aback by having a hot meal waiting for him when he came home from a long day at his clinic.

Home...

Anders _finally_ had a home!

Apollo had made _every_ effort to make his familial mansion feel like a home to Anders...to make him feel warm and welcomed from the first moment he had moved in, and his efforts had not been in vain. Though accustomed to fending for himself, the renegade mage had flourished under Apollo's constant care.

Mainly, having actual meals on a regular basis.

Thanks to the Taint, Anders could easily eat three to four times the amount of food of a normal man at any given meal, and with his healing people for free in Darktown, food was rather limited for the former Warden. But once he and Apollo became a couple, his lover always made certain that Anders had more than his fill at breakfast and supper. He would even bring his beloved renegade lunch on a daily basis-always taking time out of his busy days of helping those who could not help themselves...just to ensure that Anders stopped to eat. Apollo even went as far as to line Anders' pockets with cookies and vegetables so he would have something to snack on when he got peckish. The deep amount of love and devotion that Apollo had for him _never_ ceased to humble Anders, and many was the time that he found himself crying blissful tears whenever he was alone.

In all his life, he had never been happier.

"I can't take _all_ the credit," Apollo answered with a sheepish chuckle. "Orana helped...a great deal in fact. Apparently, pie crusts are trickier than I thought. My first attempt was hard as a rock, and my second attempt kept falling apart. You should've _seen _the messy state the kitchen was in_._"

Anders chuckled and his smile grew as he shifted himself up onto the table. "Well, it looks and smells delicious," he said while he took up the fork as his feet lazily swung back and forth. He raised his gaze to Apollo's. "Thank you," he said with eyes filled with sincerity and love. "For everything you do for me, sweetheart...I mean it."

Apollo smiled and leaned in to lovingly kiss Anders' lips. "I will _never_ stop," he murmured while cupping his palm to his lover's face. "I love you, Anders, and I will _always_ take care of you," he added before kissing Anders again. "Now, you eat your pie...it's _all_ for you, and _I_ will go upstairs and prepare a nice, warm bath for you to help you relax after your day." He lightly rubbed his nose against Anders'. "Take your time, kitten. Your bath will be ready for you when you come up."

Smiling, Anders purred playfully before sobering. "Apollo, you don't need to trouble yourself with the bath, really."

"It's no trouble," Apollo assured with a smile before lightly kissing Anders' nose. He _so_ loved that nose! "I enjoy taking care of you." He rested his forehead against his love's. "It is my honor, and my privilege." He kissed his beloved's lips softly before stepping away. "I'll meet you upstairs," he said with a smile before padding out of the kitchen in his bare feet.

Anders watched Apollo depart with a loving smile and a fluttering heart. "It is _I_ who am honored to be so loved by you, Apollo my precious sweetheart," he whispered once he was alone. Taking up the pie plate in his other hand, Anders lifted his special meal to his nose and inhaled the savory scent with a delighted shiver of appreciation. "Maker..." Dipping his fork into the crust, steam escaped, and as he raised the fork to his mouth, he savored the sight and smell of the bite before partaking of the mouthful-his eyes rolling into the back of his head before fluttering closed as his tongue was suddenly smothered in beef, gravy, potatoes, carrots and various spices. The softest of moans escaped Anders before he swallowed the mouthful, and his head fell back with a euphoric smile.

* * *

His belly warm and full, Anders tiredly made his way up the stairs and to the room he and Apollo shared. He stood in the doorway with a peaceful smile as he watched his beloved test the temperature of the water in the tub he had no doubt used his telekinetic powers to bring into the room. His nose was immediately flooded with the scents of lavender and sandalwood oils, and he slowly let out a pleased sigh. "You used my favorite oils..." he mused as he stepped into the room before closing the door behind him.

Apollo smiled and motioned to the chair by the tub. "I thought it would help you unwind after your day," he replied before frowning and conjuring a fireball only to hold it against the water. He did not extinguish the ball of flame until small streams of steam rose up from the water, and then he knelt in front of Anders once he had sat in the chair. He then busied himself with carefully removing his beloved's boots and socks before sitting back on his heels and rubbing each foot in turn-paying particular attention to the areas just under the balls of Anders' feet.

Anders moaned aloud as he his head fell heavily back. "Andraste's flaming knicker-weasles...I thought _I_ was the healer," he murmured with a soft chuckle before shivering in delight as Apollo's strong fingers gently worked out all the tension that had formed during the day.

Apollo smiled and gazed adoringly up at the weary man seated before him. "Even healers need healing sometimes, kitten," he murmured before slowly finishing his massage in favor of reaching up under Anders' tunic in order to unfasten his trousers.

"You've certainly done that," Anders murmured with a loving smile as he raised his hips to aid his beloved in removing his trousers. Once the item of clothing was off, he stood and gently pulled Apollo to his feet. "You've done that _many_ times over," he added softly while reaching up to cup the beautiful face he so adored. "For the life of me, I don't know _what_ I did to deserve you," he mused in a whisper.

Apollo smiled and turned his head so he could kiss each palm. "You were _born_," he answered simply before reaching up and freeing Ander's golden hair from its tie. "You were born for me, just as _I_ was born for _you_," he murmured while resting his forehead against his love's as he began unfastening his jacket and jerkin so he could slip them from Anders' body as well. "We were made for each other, my precious renegade...there _is_ no Apollo without Anders."

At first, all Anders could do was gaze silently in awe at his beautiful lover. Then, at length, his eyes crinkled around the corners and closed as a laugh of the purest bliss bubbled out of him.

"Care to let me in on the joke?" Apollo asked good-naturedly while a bemused smile played over his lips. It was a rare thing to hear Anders laugh like that.

"There is no joke," Anders replied with a fervent kiss to Apollo's perfect lips once his tunic had been removed. He nestled his naked body against his beloved's clothed, muscular form and sighed happily while resting his head against Apollo's shoulder once the scarlet-haired mage had wrapped his sculpted arms around him. "I'm simply..._happy_," he breathed with a smile. "For the first time in my life, I am _truly_ happy."

Smiling, Apollo nuzzled Anders' hair while gently rubbing his back. "You'll be even happier once you get into the tub," he teased mildly.

Anders raised his head and gave Apollo a cheeky smirk while raising an eyebrow. "Only if you join me."

* * *

**A/N:** If you're a fan of Dragon Age as well as of my writing, _please_ check out my newly-published novel, _Dragon Guardian: Fire_, the first novel in my Dragon Guardian series. The link for the website can be found on my profile page!


End file.
